Del amor al odio solo ahy un paso, o no?
by Jossy CS
Summary: eres una mocosa engreida y egocentrica, ya madura!- le grite  tu no sabes nada de mi nada!- me grito y tenia los ojos cristalinos y se fue corriendo te odio teodio!- yo me quede solo viendo por donde se iba
1. Chapter 1

BUENOS MIS CHICOS Y CHICAS LECTORES ACA LES DEJO MI NUEVA CREACION

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y CUALQUIER COSA ME DEJAN UN REVIEWS Y YO LO MAS ANTES POSIBLE LES CONTESTARE ^^ BESOS Y ABRAZOS

Del odio al amor solo hay un paso

Edward Pov:

Mi nombre es Edward Cullen tengo 21 años y por fin conseguí el trabajo que tano soñé desde niño ser un detective del la prestigiosa compañía "Amanecer S.A" claro que me costo tremendamente ingresar, pero aca estoy, y para mejorar la situación uno de los mas jóvenes ingresantes.

Y así me e encontrado resolviendo casos hasta que paso 1 año en, donde me mandaron un caso demasiado especial, proteger a una chica millonaria testigo del asesinato de sus padres, solo sobrevivió ella, me dijeron que era una pequeña pero no que esa pequeña tenia 18 años, y según la fama que tenia era engreída y caprichosa y no aceptaba un no por respuesta. No soportaba esa clase de chiquilladas las odiaba y sobre todo a ella por que me mandaron un caso que para mi era simple y sencillo solo protegerla.

Pero lo que no me esperaba es su vida de verdad correría peligro, no la soporto a la mocosa y creo que ella tampoco. Y así con ella viviré extrañas aventuras, siempre estamos peleando, hoy mis sentimientos hacia ella están cambiando a unos extraños quisiera protegerla de todo a pesar de que me odio, como dicen del odio al amor solo hay un paso no? O son varios?.

BUENO XICOS ACA LES DEJO MI 2 BEBE JEJEJE ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE REVIEWS?

BESOS Y ABRAZOS ^^


	2. Encuentro Inesperado

Encuentro inesperado

Edward Pov:

Un día como todos los demás, aquí me encuentro en mi nuevo trabajo "Amanecer S.A" la mejor compañía de detectives especiales, con una resaca tremenda, un día antes había salido y conquiste a una chica solo para llevármela a la cama, Tania creo que se llamaba bueno no me interesa .

Eddy por fin llegaste!- ahí dios esa voz estruendosa

Que Eddy ni que ocho cuartos deja de gritar Emmet- le dije al grandulón de mi hermano

UYYY parece que alguien vino de mal humor jajajaja

Sabes no me molestes haber algo interesante

No por lo menos nada hasta ahora así que estate tranquilo

Ok entonces me iré a tomar un café

Salí de mi oficina a dirigir a tomar un buen café, mientras hacia la cola estaba a punto de ser atendido cuando se metió una chica más baja que yo de cabello castaño.

Ehi chiquilla as tu cola no ves que me iban a atender a mi?

Si te iban a atender pero ahora a mi ok?- me dijo mirándome de arriba abajo (quien se cree esta)

Oye oye mamita no estoy de humor para soportar a una chiquilla que se cree lo máximo como tu me entiendes?- agarrándola de la muñeca fue ahí donde me fije que tenia los mas hermosos ojos cafés que vi en mi vida ( que pena que no opine de lo demás de ella como bueno).

Suéltame abusivo! Tú no eres nada! Acaso no sabes quien soy puedo hacer que te metan a la cárcel si se lo digo a mi padre

No estas de lo mas grandecita para acusarme con tu papi?¿

Auxilio un abusivo!- fue ahí cuando reaccione que estábamos en un lugar publico

Señor disculpe le pido por favor que se retire- dijo el vigilante, yo me quede sorprendido, y ella estaba con una maldita sonrisa de triunfo , no me quedo mas que otra que retirarme de ahí, maldita mocosa engreída.

De ahí pasaron las semanas normales, la chica llamada Tania no dejaba de buscarme (era insoportable) pero bueno al menos tenia a alguien con quien acostarme, por que ahí a mas no lo creo desde que paso eso con Lauren nunca mas volví a creer en el amor, hasta que un día en el trabajo..

Hermano buenos días- dijo Emmet

Algo interesante

Pues esta vez si , un pez gordo y parece que e han escogido para el caso- (valla hasta que por fin)

De que se trata- pregunte con mas curiosidad

Un asesinato doble, una pareja de esposos de una empresa prestigiosa de acá Los Swan, haber déjame ver el expediente- y le estaba dando una ojeada mientras que leía en voz alta- Charlie Swan y Renne Swan, con una hija de 18 años Isabella Marie Swan única sobreviviente y testigo del asesinato, se cree que fue un ajuste de cuentas

Ummm interesante

De ahí se acerco mi compañero Demetri

Edward te llama el jefe

Lo encontré afuera de su oficina, nuevamente explicándome lo sucedido y que adentro se encontraba la única testigo de todo este caso, ya dentro con la chica presente se me iba a decir mi función así que ingresamos pero lo que no me esperaba verla de nuevo.

Tu!- dijimos los dos a la misma vez

**BUENO MIS LECTORES Y LECTORAS ACA LES DEJO EL 1 CAPI DE MI NUEVA HISTORIA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, EL SIGUIENTE CAPI VA A SER UN BELLA POV PARA QUE SEPAN QUE OPINO AL VER POR PRIMERA VEZ A EDWARD Y TAMBIEN YA SABRAN MAS ADELANTE QUE LE HIZO LAUREN A EDWARD. REVIEWS? BESOS Y ABRAZOS LOS KIERO**


	3. Sopresa

Sorpresas

Alice que haces acá!

Mejor dicho tu que haces acá

Pues trabajo aquí no?

Si eso lo se- poniéndose roja de lo molesta que estaba- pero dijiste que hoy me ibas a acompañar a recoger a mi amiga Rosalie

Rayos como me pude haber olvidado su amiga, me lo estuvo diciendo varios días pero la verdad es que no me interesaba, pero soportar la furia de mi hermanita era de temer.

Alice disculpa pero se me presentado un caso si?- le dije muy seriamente- no creo que pueda acompañarte para nada.

Uph! Edward esta me las vas a pagar, ya veras- y se fue

Disculpe capitán no pensé encontrarme a mi hermana acá- le dije

Ok no se preocupe pero que no vuelva a pasar- y volteo de un lado a otro en su oficina como buscando algo o alguien

Esto donde se metió la señorita Swan

Aquí estoy señor -entrando a la oficina- disculpe tuve que ir al baño

Y fue ahí donde me quede helado, no puede ser ella , la chica de la cafetería,por que tiene que aparecer otra vez en mi vida, ella me vio y me dio la sonrisa más burlona que e visto en mi vida, pero lo curioso fue que esa felicidad no le llegaba a los ojos.

Señorita Swan le presento al Señor Cullen el se va a encargar de ahora en delante de su protección las 24 horas del día.

Disculpe capitán que a dicho?- le pregunte

Edward disculpa pero no confío en otra persona mas que en ti

Pero ella esta bien grandecita para cuidarse no? Que no tiene familiares?- ahí escuche un respingo

No oficial Edward- contesto la chiquilla, luego me sentí mal por que se fue llorando

Gracias Edward – dijo el capitán- mira esta es la situación como te dije, eres la única persona en la que confío y a ella no le quedan mas familiares, así que te la tienes que llevar a tu casa hasta que descubramos quienes son los asesinos a de losseñores Swan, de caso contrario si no lo escoges lamento decirte que quedaras despedido.

Que! Despedido yo? No puede ser Dios ahora que hago…

CORTITO, PERO ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO SORRY LA UNIVERSIDAD ESTA HACIENDO DE LAS SUYAS CUANDO PUDE SUBO MAS CAPI ^^ BESOS Y ABRAZOS REVIEWS?


End file.
